story_bubblefandomcom-20200214-history
Spy Buddies
"Spy Buddies" is a SpongeBob SquarePants episode from season five. In this episode, Mr. Krabs hires SpongeBob and Patrick to spy on Plankton. '' Characters ''◾Sheldon J. Plankton ◾Robot Krabs ◾Eugene H. Krabs '' ◾SpongeBob SquarePants ◾Patrick Star ◾SpongeBob SquarePants '' ◾Squidward Tentacles ◾Patrick Star ◾SpongeBob SquarePants ◾Sandy Cheeks ◾Squidward Tentacles ◾Patrick Star '' ◾Nat Peterson (normal; tan with orange fins) '◾Ivy ◾Sandy Cheeks ◾Eugene H. Krabs ◾Sheldon J. Plankton ◾Jellyfish (cameo (on Stamp and Stamp Machine)) ◾Karen Plankton (mentioned) ◾Harold "Bill" Reginald ◾Harv ◾Frankie Billy ◾Martha Smith ◾Nathiel Waters ◾Abigail Marge ◾Debbie Rechid ◾Fred''' ◾Nancy Suzy Fish ◾Nazz-Mimi ◾Evelyn ◾Mary ◾Old Man Jenkins ◾Tina Fran ◾Norma Rechid ◾Frank ◾Patrick Clone (debut) Synopsis The episode begins with a shadowy figure that looks like Plankton opening a safe that has the Krabby Patty formula in it. SpongeBob turns the light switch on, and then it reveals it was just Mr. Krabs checking to make sure that the secret recipe is still safe and that Plankton did not try to steal it yet. He has not tried to steal it in a month, so he must be planning something big which is what Mr. Krabs is thinking. Squidward had just then entered the office and said, "Hello." When Mr. Krabs said one of his employees will have extra work, Squidward said "Good Bye," and left, leaving SpongeBob to do the work as being a spy to follow Plankton to see what he is up to (in this scene, SpongeBob makes a parody of the gun barrel sequence, from Patrick's straw). Then Patrick hollered that he also wanted to become a spy. Mr. Krabs gave them a Patty that will tell them that their assignment is to follow Plankton to see what his plans are. If they fail to get gadgets, and do not accept the task, they will be fired. SpongeBob and Patrick visit Sandy's Treedome to ask her about spying, and Sandy shows them spy inventions. SpongeBob was excited to use the equipment, but Sandy refused to let them use any of them, as she felt they would just mess it up and then Patrick uses the knockout gun to knock Sandy out and they stole the equipment. One of the gadgets that they steal is the laser-equipped Bermuda shorts. Patrick replaces his normal pants with these. He wires the pants to his butt, so that it will fire lasers whenever he farts. They started following Plankton, and it is revealed that Plankton buys baby clothes and has to buy stamps for mail. They tell Mr. Krabs everything and Mr. Krabs writes these on a chalkboard. Later that night, SpongeBob and Patrick are on the rooftop of the Chum Bucket trying to get inside. Patrick lets out a large fart causing the laser pants to make a hole for them. Plankton thought that they came in late at night to eat his food while Mr. Krabs was not around. Patrick tells SpongeBob that he REALLY has to go to the bathroom and he cannot hold it in. Patrick also says that his laser pants are not working right. Without his control, Patrick farts causing the table behind him to disintegrate. As he keeps on trying to hold it in, Patrick's butt begins to shake because of the gas inside him. Plankton tries to offer a raspberry ice tea or a bran muffin, even a prune danish to Patrick, unaware that he has to use the toilet. Patrick tells SpongeBob that he has to go NOW. When the gas pressure becomes to much for him, Patrick begins to fart uncontrollably. As SpongeBob, Patrick, and Plankton scream, the lasers shoot out of the laser pants making holes in the walls thus destroying the Chum Bucket. Angry, Plankton sends a giant blimp to the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs thought that night had come early, but Squidward points to Plankton's blimp. When Mr. Krabs tells everyone to get into their positions, Squidward runs into the men's bathroom. Plankton pushes a button that starts playing annoying music that makes the customers leave. Mr. Krabs says that if he wants his customers, he can have them. He sucked them into a giant cannon, and shot them at the blimp using the customers and, unfortunately, Squidward. Unluckily, the attempt failed, as the customers always bounced off the blimp. SpongeBob tells Patrick that it is all up to them to save the Krusty Krab, but Patrick jumps off the blimp and accidentally lands in the cannon, which fires him right at the blimp, causing it to burst. The Krusty Krab blows up as well. ''Plankton, now having the secret formula in hand, laughs and states "I WIN! I ALWAYS WIN!," but SpongeBob reminds him that he always loses. Plankton corrects SpongeBob that he always wins and reveals that it was Mr. Krabs in disguise. The other Mr. Krabs was actually a robot controlled by Plankton. Mr. Krabs and Plankton did a bet that if Mr. Krabs disguised himself as Plankton so he can steal the Krabby Patty formula better than him and if the Chum Bucket gets destroyed, Plankton would pay him a dollar. After Plankton gives money as part of the bet, Patrick yells at them to stop and rips his skin off showing that he is Squidward. SpongeBob asks that "if he is Squidward, then who is the other guy?" ' Just as SpongeBob tries to pull off the other guy's mask, Squidward was trying to tell SpongeBob that he was not wearing a disguise and that he was the real Squidward. He takes his ripped face back, they then continue to take off disguises, and Sandy shows up and says that it is the wrong disguise, then SpongeBob appears. SpongeBob takes off his disguise and Patrick appears. Then both of them return to their real selves, then SpongeBob tells Mr. Krabs that he is confused that there are two Patricks, and they both started laughing. After the two Patricks stop laughing, it cuts to black, ending the spy episode. Music ‣ James Blond - Jurgen Schlachter card ‣ Mission Improbable - Nicolas Carr, Barry Anthony opening ‣ The Dreadnought Tea Clipper (b) - Tim Laycock, Robert Alexander White making sure the formula's safe." ‣ Lap Steel - Nicolas Carr "Spy?!" ‣ James Blond - Jurgen Schlachter parody ‣ Gator - Steve Belfer looking through a straw ‣ Mission to Kill - Tony Kinsey We're spy buddies!" ‣ ? - Nicolas Carr sting ‣ Mission Improbable - Nicolas Carr, Barry Anthony instructions are on this Krabby Patty." ‣ Mission Just Possible! - David Lindup fate of the Krusty Krab rests in your hands." ‣ Secret Service - Syd Dale and Patrick listening to instructions ‣ Towerstreet 17 #6 - Gerhard Narholz spy gadgets ‣ Slinky Panther Pants - Nicolas Carr [SpongeBob spying on Plankton] ‣ Off to Play - David Snell buying baby clothes ‣ Slinky Panther Pants - Nicolas Carr buys a stamp ‣ Towerstreet 17 [#5] - Gerhard Narholz glass ‣ Towerstreet 17 #7 - Gerhard Narholz pack ‣ Steel Sting - Jeremy Wakefield Patrick's faces smeared ‣ Secret Service - Syd Dale mobile ‣ Towerstreet 17 #5 - Gerhard Narholz call from Krabs ‣ ? - Nicolas Carr gets a quarter out of his pocket ‣ Secret Agent - David Lindup and SpongeBob sneak into the Chum Bucket ‣ Zelle 503 - Gerhard Trede mission, eh?" ‣ The Pollywog Strut - Nicolas Carr, Barry Anthony thinks they want to eat ‣ Zelle 501 - Gerhard Trede you go later?" ‣ Licence to Thrill - Robert Cornford blimp ‣ Zelle 502 - Gerhard Trede Neptune!"' ‣ Beauty Parade - Syd Dale pumps up the volume ‣ World in Action - Laurie Johnson shoots customers at Plankton's blimp ‣ Towerstreet 17 #33 - Gerhard Narholz has the formula... ‣ Unknown Track 50 - Sage Guyton, Jeremy Wakefield does he? ‣ Keel Row - Brian Peters says he made a bet with Plankton ‣ Steel Licks (d) - Jeremy Wakefield can't beat me, Plankton. I always win." ‣ Nude Sting - Nicolas Carr destroyed his place of business!" ‣ Vibe Sting - Nicolas Carr so fast!" ‣ Clownfish Capers - Sage'' Guyton, Jeremy Wakefield ending Trivia ◾The episode title was going to be called "SpyBob" but later, it was changed to "Spy Buddies." ◾Dish Network, Time Warner Cable, the Nickelodeon schedule', and Amazon.com used the original title. ◾The title card is on a spy case. ◾The two background' music shots were heard in the credits roll of the Nickelodeon show Action League Now! ◾In the entrance to The Krusty Krab, the password was: 2684 ◾In the safe at Mr. Krabs' office at The Krusty Krab, the combination was: 35-20-0 ◾In "Plankton's Good Eye," an episode later in the series, the safe combination is 35-25-4. It is unknown why it is different, but most likely the crew members forgot what it was. ◾At the beginning, it appears that Plankton knows the code to the Krusty Krab and the vault combination, but then it turns out to be Mr. Krabs. ◾In the end of the episode, Plankton turns out to be Mr. Krabs in disguise and Mr. Krabs is revealed to be robot Krabs being controlled by Plankton. ◾This means that Plankton actually does know the code and vault combination, it seems that he only knows them in this episode. ◾It is unknown why he didn't just read the formula when he took it out of the safe at the beginning of the episode. Though it's possible that he simply didn't just memorize the formula. ◾Or did know the whole time, as in most episodes, Plankton usually does not make it to the safe, and he did end up in the safe in the beginning of "The Great Patty Caper." '' ◾The Secret Formula: (x-2)+1=Krabby Patty as seen on the page of the secret formula after Plankton said "I always win." '◾On Mr. Krabs' calendar, the month starts with Monday and ends with Sunday. In real life, the only chance of this happening would be if February 1 started on Monday and February 28 ended on Sunday.' ' GALLERY''' Headline text =heaw q3r 3q343 rando3= Here are some images of the episode. 3wertwe4.jpg|link=3rq Butt_thjs_lazer.jpg Jet_pld.jpg Patrick_spy_buddy.jpg Sandylazer.jpg Spy_Buddies_15.png|link=spy334w Spy_Buddies_17.png Spybuddys!.png You_spin_me_krabby_patty.jpg Category:Horror Category:Science Category:Sci-fi Category:Poetry